


kiss with a fist

by monsteras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Mixed Martial Arts, Rival Relationship, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Sparring, i just think that women, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteras/pseuds/monsteras
Summary: Saeko fought like a general at the forefront of a rebellion. An utter flurry of hooks and crosses and blocks that followed the raw, thunderous rhythm of a drumline of soldiers marching into battle. Ruthless and relentless.There was no one else worthy enough to be Kageyama Miwa's greatest rival."sweetheart" but make it rivalry.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> for hq girls week day one prompt: sports au!
> 
> this started as a simple miwasae brainrot tweet with my dear friend [ nem](https://twitter.com/tobiodraft) from months ago that, as you'll find out, completely ran away from me. there's just something about sparring with your fated rival...
> 
> would also like to preface that i have little acquired knowledge about mixed martial arts and this is my first time writing action scenes, so please forgive any inaccuracies / errors. 
> 
> tw // mild violence , minor blood mention

Tanaka Saeko was a force of nature in and out of the Octagon - a maelstrom of taunting eyes, jabs sharp as daggers, and pure unbound strength that dominated the competition by sheer force alone. And if there was anybody who could match her brute strength, they would soon find themselves picked apart by her sharp, analytical gaze and backed into a corner with no mercy in sight. Saeko fought like a general at the forefront of a rebellion. An utter flurry of hooks and crosses and blocks that followed the raw, thunderous rhythm of a drumline of soldiers marching into battle. Ruthless and relentless. 

There was no one else worthy enough to be Kageyama Miwa's greatest rival. 

You could ask any fan of women's mixed martial arts and they'd know about the longstanding war between the Queen of the Cage and the Viper. A clash of two titans, it's been anything any MMA fan has been talking about for the past two years, even garnering several analyses and debates on ESPN - and with right reason. Their rivalry was the epitome of the classic battle between two core ideologies: Saeko hosting the power of an oncoming storm and all its strength, while Miwa held all the ferocity of a monsoon, with the agility of flowing water to boot. 

And of course, out of all the days, that same Tanaka Saeko just _happened_ to waltz into Miwa's gym in the middle of her training.

Sweat dripping down her face and loose, dark hairs clinging to her forehead, Miwa was about to transition from her shadow boxing circuit with Alisa to a waiting Iwaizumi by the punching bag when she heard the familiar click of heel on the concrete floor. Miwa looked over and blew a stray hair out of her face, bangs having escaped her top knot. 

Saeko was dressed for a fight, alright. Leather jacket draped over her shoulders and a pair of gym gloves dangling from one hand, it was clear the Viper didn't just pop in to check out the facilities. She stopped once she reached Miwa, not too close as to be invasive, but enough to be on edge. A statement, a threat, a warning. 

Not unlike many of her fights, any matchup against Tanaka Saeko started long before they stepped foot into the cage. 

Saeko took a lollipop out of her mouth as she scanned the gym and let out a low whistle. "Nice place you got here."

"Tanaka," Miwa addressed curtly. She was close enough to see the faint stain of red on Saeko's lips from the candy. Cherry-flavored of course. It was always cherry. 

"Your Majesty," the Viper mocked a curtsy. "Always a pleasure." 

Miwa huffed a laugh. "Can't always say the same with you, I'm afraid. What is it that you want? I've got a schedule to keep here."

Saeko dramatically draped the hand holding her lollipop across her forehead. "Oh, Miwa baby, you _wound_ me, is that any way to treat a dear friend? Why do you always suspect I want something?" 

"Because," Miwa started, mouth full of velcro as she adjusted her glove with her teeth, all too aware of Saeko's following gaze. "You rarely grace me with your presence when there's a big fight coming up, so this," she gestured vaguely in Saeko's direction, "means that you are absolutely itching for whatever it is you've got your eye on." 

Saeko slightly tilted her head at her, lips quirked up into a smile. To the common outsider, it meant next to nothing, but to Miwa, that had all the makings of a predator assessing its next meal. And heaven knows she's been subject to such a ruthless dance between the eat and be eaten countless times now, but experience can only take you so far. Miwa practically felt suspended in the amber of Saeko's gaze as she slowly looked her up and down. 

"Well you're not entirely wrong there," the Viper mumbled with pursed lips. She flicked her eyes back up to meet Miwa's. "But no matter, I just came in for a bit of fun." She popped the lollipop in her mouth as she pivoted on her heel, taking a couple steps towards the weights and mirrored wall on Miwa's left. The click of her boots echoed in the room, rumbling like a storm brewing in the east. "Have a chat, take some shots, maybe paint our nails. You know - the works." 

Saeko slid her eyes to the left back towards Miwa. "Unless of course, you had other things in mind."

Miwa couldn't help but let out a big sigh and look back at Alisa and an all-knowing Iwaizumi - the latter of which barely biting his tongue to hold back a refusal, for fear of an injury so close to a tournament - before turning to Saeko, arms lifted in a shrug. "Well, it's sad to say we don't have any liquor _or_ nail polish on hand at the moment, and something tells me you won't be in a chatty mood for long." 

Saeko took the candy back out of her mouth and grinned, all teeth and carnage and utter ruin. 

"So what does the Lady of the House recommend?"

***

This was so unlike Miwa. To bend to Saeko's will so easily, going along and slipping into the all-too familiar dance. It was as if Saeko was readying the strings to play her like a fool, and she, a forsaken marionette and God, how it infuriated her because Miwa fell for Saeko's tricks every time. Lost herself in the heat of a challenge, falling victim to the way Saeko smiled, tongue peeking out between her teeth. 

Now, Miwa wasn't called the Queen for nothing. She had bested Saeko in the Octagon many a time, lest they wouldn't have the infamous rivalry that they do. Yet in the overall stats, they were an even match, stuck in a perpetual deadlock - which were oftentimes quite literal, resulting in pretty heads trapped between thighs and calloused hands desperately tapping out for mercy. They complemented each other almost _too_ well. 

Therefore, when it came to Saeko, any extra edge was vital, whether it be perfect form in her leg sweeps or a well-timed left hook. Even the slightest dip in the scales could amount to considerable damage, which was why Miwa needed to be alert at all times. Maintain the precision of a Swiss watch. This was also why Miwa never engaged with the Viper leading up to a tournament, for tuning mechanics took time and diligence. 

God, this was _so_ unlike her. 

But here she was, stepping into the cage, and disregarding every voice in her head yelling at her to leave - practically offering up her Swiss watch on a silver platter to be decimated into gears and glass and grits. Iwaizumi, the decided-upon official for the match, stepped in shortly after her. 

She heard the familiar _click_ of the lock as Alisa secured the cage door closed behind her with murmured reassurances, and she turned to meet the gaze of the Viper. 

Amber eyes flickering alive with an inextinguishable fire, Saeko smirked as she tamed her blonde strands into a low knot at the back of her head, not even daring to break eye contact. Hands already wrapped with tape, her painted fingertips flashed like rubies as she secured her hair. Miwa felt as if she had signed a contract with the Devil Herself, but she'll be damned the day she ever backed down from a challenge. She stepped closer into the center ring.

"Now," Iwaizumi started. "I know you're both professionals, but for the sake of habit, let's go through the official rundown." He gave them both a pointed look. 

Saeko raised her hands in mock surrender. “Oi listen, say no more, Muscle Milk. This is your house, too. Not just Her Majesty’s,” she pointed a finger Miwa’s way. “Do what you gotta do, I won’t bite the mouth that feeds.” 

"Hand," Miwa interjected, massaging her temple. To the side, Iwaizumi made some confused, strangled noise. "Don't bite the _hand_ that feeds you."

Saeko winked. "Same difference, sweetheart."

Miwa sharply inhaled, a cool thin blade of air slipping between her lips, and swiftly turned back towards Iwaizumi, a flash of heat creeping up her neck. _How childish._

She'd endured Saeko's mind games on numerous occasions, but the Viper always found a way to get in her head, grinning all the while. And it's always just when she had her figured out that she'd shed her skin and find a new tactic, over and over again until Miwa found herself caught in a suffocating vice. Even now, before their spar has even started, she could feel her walls start to slip. 

"Uh anyways," Iwaizumi started again clearing his throat, "Like I said, I know you guys know what you're doing, but please, let's have a clean fight. Each round will last five minutes with a minute or so rest in between. Best of three wins. Now, touch gloves and head to your corners."

"Also, please remember to protect yourselves at all times," Alisa piped up from outside the cage, leaning against one of the padded corners as they split away from the center. "Contrary to popular belief, Iwa-san and I aren't really looking forward to booking it out of here with you both on stretchers if it gets too out of hand."

Miwa swiftly nodded, as did the Viper. "I'll have Her Majesty on her knees before it'd get that far," she drawled, cherry-stained tongue darting out to wet her lip. "Wouldn't ya think, babes?"

Miwa glared up at her while adjusting one of her glove straps. "I'm nobody's baby, Tanaka. Least of all yours." 

The Viper merely grinned, eyes aflame. "We'll see."

Gym gloves fastened, Miwa took a deep breath before securing her mouthguard and slipping into her ready position. Much like her (often) cool demeanor, her fight stance and strategies were akin to flowing water, light on her feet and always moving, lest she get strongarmed by dams of brute strength. A sheen of sweat started to condense on her palms beneath the gloves, yet she shifted her weight between legs comfortably, getting a feel for her foundation. She took another deep breath. 

“Alright, the clock is set for five minutes,” Iwaizumi said, eyes on his stopwatch. He lifted the whistle to his mouth. “On my mark.” 

The next seconds felt like hours. 

It was as if she were watching each and every grain of sand fall from the hourglass of mind at 10x magnification and half-speed. Her senses felt dialed up to eleven. She felt the air fill her lungs, the hair on her neck stand on end, the drops of perspiration bead along her hairline. 

Three.

Two. 

_One._

The second the whistle blew, Saeko exploded into action. Her left arm swung wide in a cross towards Miwa’s face like a blur without an ounce of hesitation. Miwa dipped under to the left and countered with a low right jab towards Saeko’s midriff. That too was evaded. Miwa could feel the power drain from her fist as it collided with Saeko’s block. They snapped apart and circled each other slowly. Assessing. Waiting. Hunting. 

Saeko’s jaw was set in a hard line, having completely shed the persona of the doting tease that walked through the gym doors. It was obvious that this was not just a simple spar. To her, it was a precursor to next month’s tournament, the battle before the war, and her countenance was just seething with venom. 

Miwa could hear her own breathing in her ears, loud but steady. Her eyes darted all over Saeko’s disposition, searching for some clue. _Any_ clue. Weight shifted in favor of her right leg. Haunches high, but relaxed. Arms lifted to guard her face and-

_There_. 

Miwa launched into a half step forward and into a right uppercut at the exact moment Saeko’s arms drifted outwards, making direct contact with her jaw. The Viper’s head snapped back, stumbling. Miwa surged forward for a combo, but Saeko recovered quickly. She met her head on, blocking her jabs and crosses in a flurry before ramming Miwa right into the cage wall. 

She felt the air leave her lungs as she made impact. The rattling of the cage ricocheted through her ears like a pinball machine, ringing incessantly. A distant, muddled part of Miwa’s brain registered Alisa flinch behind her as her head slammed back against the grating, face contorted into a grimace. 

Somewhere, the glass face of a Swiss watch cracked from the pressure. 

Miwa moved to lean back into the wall for leverage in an attempt to escape, wiring digging into her shoulders, but it was no use. Saeko’s arms, corded and bound with muscle, ensnared Miwa’s upper body in a clinch - one arm over her right shoulder and around her neck, the other looped under her left - and pressed her further against the cage. 

The positioning forced Miwa's spine to straighten, becoming parallel with the wall. She was left vulnerable to Saeko's attacks, limiting her range of motion and draining the power out of her own counterattacks. At the awkward angle, Miwa's efforts to punch and pry her off were futile, even her kicks could barely graze the Viper. She gritted her teeth. Saeko had strategically positioned them to render her open and immobile in the worst possible way. She might as well have been tied up with a bow, a gift just begging to be reduced to ribbons.

As if sensing her frustration, Saeko spared a glimpse up at her from the corner of her eye and grinned. 

Miwa’s realization struck a second too late. 

Faster than she could blink, Saeko motioned for a punch with the arm hooked under her armpit and with the momentum, stepped and pivoted so that her back was pressed to Miwa’s front. Every inch of her skin was broiling with sweat and heavy, white-laced heat. With a loud grunt, Saeko heaved her over her shoulder by the arm and onto the matted floor with a definitive _SLAM!_

Miwa saw stars, utterly dazed and groaning from the force of impact, but didn't - couldn't - waste time coming to her senses. Driven by sheer instinct, she quickly rolled away from the wall and onto her stomach, heart beating out of her chest, and attempted to rise before being crushed to the floor again. 

Having predicted the evasion, Saeko forcibly pressed her hands onto the small of Miwa's back to pin her to the floor, the heels of her palms digging into the flesh like hot coals. Miwa felt a brush of wind as Saeko swung her legs around and wrapped them around her neck. Saeko flipped them over onto their backs, Miwa scrabbling for purchase against the mat. The thighs around her throat constricted like a vice and she tried desperately to pry them apart, hands slick with sweat and grime. Miwa's mind was racing, laced with panic.

_Thinkthinkthink, think fast. Time, time’s running out. Need to_ **_move!_ **

She engaged her core and tried to use her legs to buck her body up and break out of Saeko's hold, but to no avail. She barely moved off the ground, Saeko’s quads unyielding, rippling with power. 

Less and less air made it past her nose as the Viper’s grip held and a dull ringing started making its way through her ears. She could sense Iwaizumi's presence on the ground next to them, most likely taking the count. He sounded warbled, as if she were dunked underwater. 

“Six… Seven… Eight…” 

Miwa squeezed her eyes shut and ground her teeth against her mouthguard in anguish, before feverishly slapping Saeko’s thigh, tapping out in time with Iwaizumi’s resounding “Ten!”

Saeko released her immediately, legs dropping to the floor, and Miwa gasped as air filled her lungs. She lay there, sweaty skin sticking to the mat and dark hair plastered to her cheeks, massaging her throat as she caught her breath. A wince graced her features. 

Two outstretched hands simultaneously entered her view. One of them gloved. 

Throat dry and raspy from the choke, Miwa coughed into her elbow as she gripped onto Iwaizumi’s hand. She ignored the eyes boring into her back as he pulled her to her feet. Her choice was a statement, and she knew that. Moreover, she knew that Saeko knew that. _It ain't over 'til it's over_ , she wanted her action to broadcast. _Like hell you'll get away with that again._ Saeko merely chuckled humorlessly in reply.

Miwa focused her attention on Iwaizumi. “Was that the full five?” she croaked. 

Iwaizumi checked the stopwatch looped around his neck and shook his head. "Close. You were just pushing the fourth minute when you hit the floor.” Miwa made a noncommittal noise as she tightened her gloves. Her trainer turned to look towards the Viper. “That was a pretty solid hip throw though, Tanaka. It’s a lot more fluid than it used to be.”

Miwa turned to face her opponent, eyes drawn to the sheen of sweat decorating her collarbone as Saeko lifted a gloved hand to her heart. 

“Why thank you very kindly, Muscle Milk," she sang sweetly, ever the image of the cat who's snatched a canary. "I appreciate it. You’ve got a sharp eye.”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, sensing the tension bleed into the air. “Well, mechanics are everything in this kind of work, so you kind of have to.” He twisted his wrist to check his watch. “Ok, we’ll take a minute or two of rest before the second round.” 

Miwa cleared her throat and swallowed. Her throat was so dry, she felt as if she were inhaling sand. Saeko definitely had been boosting her strength - that choke was absolutely brutal. She coughed to clear her throat again. Off to the side, Alisa beckoned her forward.

“You were doing well at first,” she started. “But you were a bit slow to the draw and once she had you, just couldn’t retaliate in time." A wry smile formed at the corners of her mouth. "You looked pretty winded out there, champ.” 

“Felt like it,” Miwa scoffed, forehead leaning on the cage wall. “We were just about to start tapering down the workload today, too. Just can’t seem to catch a break.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who gave into her, Your Majesty," the blonde teased, green eyes glinting with mirth. Alisa snaked her thin hands through the chain-link enough to adjust the twisted straps of Miwa’s sports bra, smoothing it over before sparing a glance behind her. "And please, you had barely finished warming up when she waltzed in, quit complaining.” 

She patted her shoulder reassuringly and winked. “Chin up. You know what you have to do. Maintain your agility while retaining power. And if not, it’s alright. Today isn’t the real fight anyways - though inflicting a little damage wouldn’t hurt,” she finished with a staged whisper. Miwa managed a laugh before turning back to the cage’s center. 

She swung her arms in front of her as she stepped away, loosening up the taut muscle. She took stock of Saeko’s condition. As her eyes trailed over her figure, she paused. Saeko’s breathing still appeared heavy, bangs plastered to her forehead. She was looking in her direction, but her gaze was foggy and distant, as if she were looking through her rather than at her.

_Interesting._ _Maybe that hip throw is still a work in progress._ She couldn’t help but grin to herself. _The Viper’s tired._

Newfound conviction coursing through her veins, Miwa took a deep breath, recentering her focus. She unclenched her jaw and visualized a wave of white clearing her mind in time with her exhale like the tide, seafoam fingers washing away the doubt and frustration so her muscle memory may take root once again. 

She slid her mouthguard back in place.

_Maintain agility, retain power._ She recited Alisa's words like a prayer. 

Miwa held her head high and dropped her shoulders, standing tall with all the elegance and self-assured grace of royalty and the Octagon, her sovereignty. She set her eyes on the Viper, watched as a gloved hand moved to wipe her mouth, cheeks flushed with exertion. Miwa won't let herself be played for a fool any longer. She will ensure that Saeko will be the one rendered to her knees and swearing fealty, not her. A silent vow. The Queen of the Cage shall bow to no one.

Detecting the shift in Miwa's disposition, Saeko's eyes flickered back to life and narrowed in scrutiny. Miwa merely lifted her chin in response, bold and unblinking. Saeko quirked a brow and smirked. 

"Think you can last another round, Princess? I'd hate to see your crown topple off that pretty little head again." 

Miwa flashed a smile, pearls of devastation, and laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I'd love to see you try, babe." 

Saeko's eyes widened a fraction at the pet name. It was almost imperceptible - something only they were finely tuned to detect in the other, but regardless of margins of degree, it meant all the same. Any inadvertent reaction gleaned from the Viper was an edge in her favor. Her chance to turn the tables. 

The tell-tale beep of the watch garnered her attention. "Alright, the clock's been reset. Are you two ready?" Iwaizumi questioned, glancing between the two. 

_Now,_ she felt a fire start alight in her belly, flames licking her skin. _L_ _et's dance shall we?_

This time, when the whistle blew, they opted against springing into action. Tension reverberated through the air like static, crackling with white hot electricity. The two circled each other like twin stars bound to each other's orbit, neither making a move towards collision. Saeko's pupils glittered like embers, waiting in anticipation. Miwa felt the hair rise at the back of her neck. 

She could feel the tension wind, see it spinning like a top before her, faster and faster and faster, still until-

_Go._

Like magnets, the two surged forward and clashed in the center of the cage. Skin slapping against skin, Miwa's veins sang as adrenaline pulsed through her bloodstream. She met each of Saeko's blows head on, knife-like knuckles and elbows only sharpening against the whetstone of her blocks. 

_Maintain agility. Retain power._

Saeko moved for a deadly right hook, but Miwa quickly parried with a left cross before dropping into a squat and spinning to follow through with a low sweep of her legs. Saeko stumbled, and Miwa quickly hopped back up, inching forward with a blitz of jabs. 

_Right. Left. Left. Dodge. Left. Right. Block._

The attack left the Viper on the defensive, meeting each of Miwa's attacks but unable to back her into the cage wall like before. The Queen was unyielding, closing the gap between them more and more with every landing hit. They were so close, Miwa could see the sweat lining Saeko's upper lip, almost taste the salt and skin. 

Miwa advanced. She drove in a left hook towards the side of her face only to collide with Saeko's forearm, the shock rippling through her to the bone. She made a cross with her left again before pummeling her with a right jab, seconds ahead of Saeko's attempt to parry, causing them to twist and break apart. 

So far, they had remained gravitated in the cage's center ring, and that was everything Miwa needed and thensome. The second they neared a wall she would be crushed into another clinch, so she had to keep stalling as best as she could until she found her opening. But time was ticking. 

Blood rushing through her ears and eyes searching, they circled each other once more, stalking the other's movements to the brink of tunnel vision, when an idea struck her. 

Steady and fleet-footed - as if imbued with the spirit of Achilles himself - Miwa closed in on Saeko before running up and leaping off the cage wall, swinging her right foot to land a blow to the side of her head that sent her sailing to the mat. 

Barely concealing her shock, yet not one to waste good fortune, Miwa followed through and used her entire body to pin Saeko and keep her down just in case - though the Viper gave no indication of a counterattack sprawled beneath her. Iwaizumi rattled off the ten-count. 

At "ten" she launched to her feet, revitalized with the high of success. The top of her right foot stung from the impact. She stared down at the blooming red skin in shock.

"Holy shit, what was _that_?" Alisa exclaimed from her right, slapping her hand on the chain-link in excitement. "We sure as hell didn't teach you that, that was incredible!"

Miwa flushed from the exertion and praise before breaking into a nervous grin. “I- I couldn’t even tell you!” she spluttered. “I didn’t even think that kick would land!” She turned to Iwaizumi with wide eyes. 

“Now that,” he started, with a slow smile forming, “was pretty damn cool. I wish we got that on video.” Miwa could barely contain her grin. 

"I second that," a voice from below said. 

Her head snapped back towards Saeko, who was sitting up on the mat, massaging her jaw. Miwa felt a lance of guilt strike up her spine; she had completely forgotten her opponent. Contrary to her battered state, however, the Viper’s eyes gleamed gold. 

“Man, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don’tcha sweetheart,” she appraised, rising to her feet. “Almost makes me wanna ask you to do it again, but I think I’d swoon before it’d even land.” 

Exertion was no longer to blame as Miwa flushed to the tips of her ears, mouth dry. 

Iwaizumi jutted in before she could even try to stammer a reply, for which Miwa was grateful - she didn’t trust herself to speak quite yet. “Tanaka, is your jaw alright? It might need to be put on ice.”

She waved him off. “Nah, no need for that, I should be alright. I’ll ice when I get home if that‘ll ease your conscience.” She looked over towards Miwa, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “There’s a tiebreaker to be had after all.”

Miwa grinned, adrenaline trickling back into her bloodstream. “Sure you don’t want to just paint our nails? Take some shots?” 

The Viper laughed humorlessly. “Oh, so the Queen knows how to make a joke? Don’t lie to yourself, sweetheart,” Amber melted into a smoldering gaze, boring into Miwa’s soul. “You and I both know what I came here for.”

"Well then," she couldn't help but tilt her head in a mocked bow and look up through her lashes, gloved hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?" 

She was met with a wolfish grin. "Now you're getting it."

***

Miwa remembered. She remembered stumbling downstairs to watch TV on nights when she couldn't sleep, the midnight drone of reruns and infomercials lulling her tired eyes to a close. And on a handful of those nights, she was greeted with the sight of her grandfather, backlit by the glow of the screen, turning to her expectantly, a corner of the kotatsu lifted in offering. Together, they would huddle under the heated blanket and watch obscure nature documentaries late into the night. A lullaby of hushed whispers, steady breathing, and foreign accents.

Those were Miwa's first introduction to the dance between predator and prey, of the eat and be eaten. She remembered it as clear as day.

_"Tigers are master hunters, but it's often rare to catch them hunting on camera, such as this. A true marvel to be had."_

This dance was no different. 

Miwa bobbed and weaved past Saeko's attacks like a tiger slinking through the grass, purposeful and smooth. Timeliness was key in any ambush. She had to be patient, had to bide her time lest it will all be for naught. 

Her breathing was loud in her ears. Her heart seemed to beat like it was suspended in time, a dull metronome. She could see the sweat bead at Saeko's hairline and collect at her collarbone, feel a drop slowly roll down the slope of her own neck. 

_"They often hunt at night, but they're also keen opportunists. Though the future is kind to those who prepare for it, Miwa, you must remember that fortune also favors the bold."_

Miwa fired off a quick set of jabs, a flurry of lefts and rights that were each met by Saeko's blocks. The Viper snapped at her heels with a kick sweeping up towards her thighs. Miwa staggered before twisting away. She quickly retaliated, sending a left cross to brush Saeko’s jaw. Miwa desperately needed her strikes to land. She could not afford an injury at a time like this.

_"Watch as it stalks through the grass, its target never leaving its line of sight. And then oh so precisely, it -"_

**_Pounces._ **

As Saeko swept left before aiming to land a punch to her temple, Miwa ducked under her arm and secured her in a constrictive clinch - an arm wrapped under and around Saeko's back from the right while gripping her other arm. The force of the motion caused Saeko to stagger into a step towards her. Then, with all the dexterity of a predator, Miwa snaked her leg around Saeko's outstretched one, wrapped around until her toes met Saeko’s foot. She shifted, swiftly turning her head and sagging all her weight to the right. Saeko's muscles rippled in resistance as she wobbled, and Miwa moved to let go and grip below Saeko's knees, wiping her legs out from under her, before gravity sent them to the mat once more. 

Saeko landed on her back, wheezing as the wind got knocked out of her, as Miwa continued to use her full weight to pin her to the floor. She gritted her teeth and swung her legs up and to the left. She pivoted her body so that she was perpendicular to the Viper, one arm ensnaring the leg closest to her while the other restricted her neck. 

Miwa could practically hear the music swell to an obliterating crescendo - victory in her grasp as she sank her claws into the Viper. She couldn't help but smirk and spare her a glance.

"Can't believe a little leg trip like this sent you sprawling. Haven't you gone through the basics, Tanaka?"

Despite her precarious state, Saeko huffed a laugh. "Guess I've fallen for you again, huh," she whispered, an odd soft look taking over her features. 

Saeko had almost looked _fond_. Miwa felt her grip slacken before tightening her hold once again, subtly shaking her head. "Yes, very funny. Wit as sharp as ever."

"Only for you, sweetheart." That same fond look flickered in her eyes. "It's always you."

Miwa could only stare, heart in her throat, becoming increasingly aware of their positions with every passing second. They were so close, she could make out the corona of gold licking around the edge of the Viper's pupils. Skin pressed up against skin, almost sticking together from the veneer of perspiration lining their arms and torsos, cobalt melted into amber in the heat of Saeko's gaze, like simmering caramel. Hotter still was the exchange of air between them, Miwa's mouth parted in shock. 

Then, before she could even begin to think, never mind respond, Saeko surged up in her grasp and pressed her lips against hers. 

The kiss was bruising, absolutely molten. Her lips were chapped yet somehow still smooth as they fervently pressed against her mouth, grasping at the air leaving her lungs. It left her absolutely breathless. Miwa could taste the salt and sweat she had seen line her upper lip and faintly there, the taste of cherries. Her mind was muddled and hazy, as if her subconscious were slipping through candied quicksand. She felt her eyes start to drift close.

And found herself kissing back. 

Saeko kissed the way she fought in the ring, striking, imposing, and demanding every attention, and Miwa could only follow her lead and dissolve into it like water. A gloved hand weaved into the tresses of Miwa’s hair as her tongue traced the seam of her lips. Saeko cradled Miwa by the crown of her head and lightly pulled, evoking a gasp before slipping her tongue inside. 

Miwa was met with the taste of blood laying heavy on her tongue as Saeko continued her assault, running her tongue along her molars and her mouthguard, exploring incessantly. It was alluringly addictive. The faint aftertaste of cherry infused with iron and salt and something purely _Saeko_ which made her dizzy beyond belief. And after so many hits to the face, particularly Miwa’s _Matrix_ -esque kick to her jaw, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to taste metal. 

_Her kick._

_The_ **_fight_** _!_

As if sensing her realization, Saeko took advantage of Miwa’s slack figure and swiftly flipped them over, Saeko now pressing Miwa into the mat, her hand at her throat - all while maintaining the kiss. 

She felt the air leave her lungs once more as she hit the mat, ruby red fingertips at her throat practically squeezing the oxygen out of her. 

Her eyes opened in shock, only to find eyes staring back at her. If it was possible to smirk with just your eyes, Saeko was doing just that, ever the image of smug satisfaction. Just as Miwa was about to make a move, Saeko pulled away, a thin trail of saliva between them marking her departure. 

“And, that’ll be ten!” she said as she rose, wiping her lower lip with her thumb. 

And without another word, the Viper silently, but smugly, collected her things and slithered out of the gym entirely, while Miwa, Iwaizumi, and Alisa could only stare and watch her leave in shock, mouths agape like fish. 

At the exact moment the doors closed, Iwaizumi’s watch went off, and like a spell being lifted, he shook his head and looked down at it, bewildered, before silencing the alarm. 

“Um… That’s time.” he mumbled awkwardly. 

Miwa slumped against the mat and stared up at the ceiling, willing the harsh light to vaporize her right then and there. 

“What the everloving fuck?” Alisa blurted out. 

Miwa couldn’t have really said it better herself. 

***

“Can you believe the absolute nerve of her? Thinking she can waltz in and out of the gym like that?” Miwa exclaimed, exasperated, before tossing her glass back, the smooth descent of liquor still managing to burn down her throat like smoldering coals. 

She rested the crystal of the glass against her forehead and sighed, long and tired, before sparing a glance up. 

She was met with an equally exasperated look, one she’s seen in the mirror many times, but never often directed at her. 

Tobio had looked up from drying a pint glass - white sleeves rolled up to his elbow, baby blues a dark navy under the ambient light. “Are you done whining, Onee-san? Or drinking my bar dry?” 

“Whining? Tobio, haven’t you heard a word I said?” she gesticulated wildly. “She strutted in like she owned the place, challenging me and then pulled not one, but two! Two stunts on me and then left without a word? Who does that?” 

“Oh, I could think of some people.” he retorted. 

“You think you’re funny now, do you?” she remarked, subtly sliding the crystal across the countertop. Tobio wordlessly refilled her glass. She raised the drink to her mouth, muttering, “And I don’t drink your place dry. This is literally my second glass.” 

She paused to take a sip, before flicking her eyes back up. “I wanted to see you, is all. It’s my duty as your favorite sister.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes. “Favorite by default,” he said as he picked up the dish rag to resume drying. “And I literally see you all the time, and out of all those hours you consistently choose when I’m working to vent.” 

Miwa took a moment to watch as long, deft fingers - not unlike her own - swept the inside of the glass and polished the outside before moving onto the next. She could feel the beat of the music softly humming in the air, drifting over the heads of the bar’s patrons. The atmosphere always seemed to calm her when frazzled.

“Thank you,” Miwa mumbled, fingers lacing around her glass. Tobio looked up in question, brows furrowing. “For listening. And for the drinks. I am whining. I just don’t know why she winds me up so badly.” 

Her brother’s eyes softened, before looking down, fiddling with the loose threads of the rag. “Well, you always do the same for me, so don’t worry about it. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Miwa’s heart swelled and she couldn’t help but grin, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “My, my, be still my heart, are we getting sentimental?” she replied cheekily. “Oh, how you’ve grown, Tobio!” Tobio swatted her hand away and frowned. 

“Okay, so now you’re _definitely_ paying for that drink.” 

Miwa threw her head back in a laugh, snickering. “Yes, yes, as you wish. But then how else will you fulfill your role as my loyal drinking companion, an open ear as I brood over life’s miseries?” she questioned, draping her hand across her forehead. “Who will I go to?” 

Tobio looked as if he were sending a prayer up to the gods. “And no one believes me when I tell them how dramatic you are. Do you even hear yourself right now, Your Majesty?”

“Okay, first: wow. That’s a low blow,” she said, holding a finger up.“Two: It’s about the aesthetic, Tobio. You of all people should know. And if we’re going to deal out nicknames, here, doesn’t your songbird call you the _King of Hearts_?”

Tobio flushed red to the tips of his ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, please,” Miwa reached out to take his hands, rubbing circles with her thumbs, her tone soft. “When am I going to meet him? Can I come see him perform?”

“That’s besides the point,” he snatched his hands away. “And to answer your _original_ question, I really don’t see what the issue is.”

Miwa furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean haven’t you always wanted to get her attention outside the ring?” Miwa spluttered before he continued. “She took time out of her day and everything just to see you. That has to mean something.”

“She came to _challenge_ me,” Miwa corrected.

“Whatever you say.” A coworker called him over to serve another guest down the bar. “Be right back. Just think about it,” he said as he walked away. 

Miwa sighed again, taking a sip from her glass. She peered into the crystal, watching as she swirled it gently. The amber of the liquid looked far too mocking for her tastes at that moment. 

“Fella done you wrong?” a syrupy voice drawled from her left. 

At this point in her misery, there really wasn’t much else she could do as she waited for her brother to return. She entertained her newfound companion.

Miwa chuckled bitterly. “One could say,” she indulged, moving to turn towards her companion. “It was a woman act-”

The Viper peered back at her, sipping from the straw of her drink with an impish smile. 

“-tually.” Miwa finished awkwardly.

“Long time no see, Beauty Queen.” Saeko wiggled her fingers in a wave.

It had turned out that this encounter was unplanned, unlike their previous meeting in the day. Miwa had been tempted to leave right then and there, to send a message to her brother later for her abrupt leave, but Saeko had assured her that it was an honest coincidence. Truth had it, her brother also worked here, and somehow she just never connected the dots between the two Kageyamas. She insisted that she herself was also in need of a drink, had no idea that it was Miwa until her brother pointed the two siblings out to her. 

“I swear it was an honest coincidence, cross my heart,” Saeko insisted again, mimicking the motion over her chest. “I can leave if you really want me to.”

Miwa waved her off. It wasn’t often that the Viper was so sincere. “No, no, you’re fine. Just shock is all. I was telling Tobio about today and the way you suddenly appeared just caught me off guard.” She quirked a smile. “Even I am not that cruel of a queen to banish you.”

Saeko raised her glass in mock toast before taking a sip, “How fortunate I am to be subject to such benevolence.” 

Miwa laughed - a real laugh, one not obscured by the cage walls. To Saeko it sounded like winter melting into spring. She laughed into her glass before looking up towards Saeko, eyes catching the bruise which bloomed along her jaw. Her laugh died in her throat, and she lifted a hand towards her rival, before stopping. 

“I really am sorry about that,” Miwa gestured at Saeko’s face. “That I assure you, was equally unplanned. In hindsight though, can’t say that you didn’t deserve it.”

It was Saeko’s turn to chuckle, eyes gold under the lighting of the bar. “How is it that you can be so kind yet so ruthless within the same breath? Talk about a kiss with a fist.” 

“So I’ve been told.” She sent a wry smile her way. “Well, come next tournament, I can promise you more punches if that’s what’d you like.”

Saeko smirked, and Miwa could witness the exact moment she donned the skin of the Viper, of a predator. “As long as you’re there to kiss it better, sweetheart.” She stretched her hand out towards her, a challenge in her gaze. 

Miwa could still taste phantom caress of iron and artificial cherry on her tongue, despite the smoky blend of liquor on her lips. And maybe it was liquid courage coursing through her veins that drove her forward. And maybe it was something else. 

“Challenge accepted.”

As she moved to shake Saeko’s outstretched hand, the Viper tugged her forward - almost jolting her off the bar stool. She lifted Miwa’s hand to her face, grazing her knuckles with a brush of a kiss. Saeko winked.

“It’s a date.”

And without another word, Saeko rose and slipped through the crowd towards the exit, leaving Miwa in her wake for the second time that day. If Tobio sidled back beside her with a question on his tongue, she didn’t see him. If her favorite song had started to play through the bar’s speakers, she wouldn’t have heard it. 

Saeko spared her one last glance before she departed, one of whispered promises and candied devastation, as she finally slipped through the door.

And if one Kageyama Miwa had abandoned her post to follow her deep into the night, none would be the wiser. Rivalries be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion: women
> 
> feel free to come chat with me on [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyounen)


End file.
